Application of brief ultra-short high voltage pulses to tissue may generate high electric fields in tissue to generate a local region of ablated tissue by the biophysical mechanism of irreversible electroporation.
In cardiac applications, high voltage pulses, however, may cause complications such as induced arrhythmias (e.g., ventricular fibrillation) if delivered during certain periods of cardiac activity. Accordingly, it can be desirable to delivery high voltage pulses for pulsed electric field ablation in synchrony with the cardiac cycle so as to avoid the risk of such complications,